


Agents of a Different Kind

by Immense



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agencies, Agents, Badass Fighting, Different Agencies, Futakuchi Kenji a.k.a. Agent Hunk, Guns, Hanamaki Takahiro a.k.a. Agent Dion, Love at First Sight, M/M, Matsukawa Issei a.k.a. Agent Hunt, Met by Fate, Missions, Overseas Missions, Shirtless moments MatsuHana, They are both handsome and gorgeous men, Weapon use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Immense
Summary: Matsukawa Issei and Hanamaki Takahiro are agents of different agencies. Both met and fell in love each with other keeping their real occupation a secret. Not known by each other they were agents, both of them tend to do their missions and gets to be on time at home and act like they're from their work. What they will encounter next isn't what they expect.





	1. A Mission of the Same Country

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys so this s my first time to write a fic I hope u guys enjoy this oh well. Have fun!

\--AGENT HUNT--

It was a pleasant day as Agent Hunt a.k.a Matsukawa Issei has just arrived in the Philippines. He was given an invitation passed on by his parents on some tour in Intramuros. He was supposed to have his week off and do a tour in Intramuros until someone calls him on his way to the taxi station at the airport. "Hey how's my co-agent doing there?" says the co-agent in a smiling manner. "Really Futakuchi? Right now? Dude I'm on my week off and I want to see some beautiful tour spots in Asia while I have the week off!" says Matsukawa in an annoyed tone. Futakuchi giggled for a while then Matsukawa continued " This isn't just some greeting call right?"Futakuchi replied "Honestly speaking yes! Sorry to say this though, Nakabayashi Hasushi, 39 years old, a drug smuggler. Remember him?" "Yeah I remember that jerk!" says Matsukawa. "Well he is found dead along with his dealers." Matsukawa got shocked "Say what now?" Futakuchi added "But thats not the case! Not that far away from you there is a guy. Fat has a red tie and mole on his face near to his left ear." Then Matsukawa asked while wearing his scan shades and takes a glimpse of the guy "Whats it to me then?" Futakuchi explained "He is the main seller and supplier of the drugs Nakabayashi Hasushi used to sell when he is still alive. Mizoguchi-san's mission for you is to eliminate him." Matsukawa replied "Sounds good then send me some coordinates and also I took that hotel coupon you kept on your wallet." Futakuchi got shocked on what Matsukawa said for he plans to have a vacation on the same place Matsukawa is heading onto.

\--AGENT DION--

Meanwhile in a hotel not far from a mall, an agent called Agent Dion a.k.a Hanamaki Takahiro is having a bath at his tub and suddenly a call came. "yeah what is it now Iwaizumi?" Hanamaki asked in a grumpy way. Iwaizumi replied "Hey! You taking your bubble bath huh? Well news flash Irihata-san has a new mission for you." Hanamaki sighed and asked "Of all the agents in duty why ask someone taking a week off?" Hanamaki started scrubbing his knees when Iwaizumi replied "Well first, the person you will kill is in the same country where you are. Second he is in the same city as well. Ok I will send you Every detail you need on your profile better check and hey!" Hanamaki pauses and took a breath "I put some cream puff in one of your luggage so you better do this mission right okay?" Hanamaki smirked :Oh really? Never thought you will be doing that though well anyways I'm about to check my profile now I just finished shaving my face." Iwaizumi's final reply "Ok then! Good Luck agent!"

\--8 HOURS LATER SAME DAY--

Agent Hunt went to the place on the coordinates sent by Futakuchi which leads to am abandoned warehouse. He sneaked up past up the roof to the window to avoid noise and ruckus. He heard some noise around the corner and saw a door which leads to an underground hideout. Agent Hunt became more aware of his area. Agent Hunt is in a groomy fashion and plans to pretend that he go lost and eliminate them whenever someone gets to see him. He went around on the hideout and when a men of workers is about to pass the area he is in, he went inside one of the rooms. He thought he would be alone there but he wasn't. He slowly tried to look behind slowly and saw three men playing poker. "Uhm? Kamusta? Uhm.. Sorry I got lost and uh---" Matsukawa ceased taking when one of the men stand up and almost went to strangle him. "Woah! Tigil! Tigil! Stop! Oh you're playing poker? Can I join?" Matsukawa asked. Then one of the men said "Sorry Eyebrows we already have our forth player! Better take care of you before we get caught!" then Matsukawa replied "No! No! No! Wait please! Oh the name is Matty! And I got a lot of money! We can wait for your friend and I will play for a while before he gets here how about that?" After Matsukawa's words not in less than 10 minutes the boys enjoyed playing poker.

\--MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER PLACE--

Agent Dian attended a party that is associated by a rich family. He met some people foreign and local and took time to talk, laugh and know them although this isn't part of his mission until he saw his target. He approached the man and said "For a country like this, parties are just like in America huh?" the man replied "Do I know you?" Hanamaki replied "Lets just say that Im a guy who is interested in people especially guys." Hanamaki then lifts his hand and asks for a handshake "the name is Maki by the way." then the man replied "Call me Astrolex!" After the man said his name he lifts his hand and takes the handshake offer. "May I say for a man who is someone like you, you look interesting and with such beauty you made me interested in you. Do you mind? then the man whispered in Hanamaki's right ear "Wanna have some fun at my unit? I got the tools we need for the fun we want?" then Hanamaki smirked "You must've read my mind huh? For someone like you, I like your taste. Lets go then." Hanamaki then went to the elevator with Astrolex and went to his unit.

\--BACK TO AGENT HUNT--

Agent Hunt has been playing with the guys for more than 3 hours already and his luck is up and down when it comes to winning. Then someone came in the room "What the heck is this? You got yourself a fourth player? then Matsukawa asked "Oh this is your fourth player? He looks rich for a guy to play here huh!" Matsukawa remained on his seat then one of the 3 men he is playing with stand up and talked to the new come man "Man its been 3 hours how many customers did you have today anyways?" then the new come respond "Ugh its so irritating I didn't know that those I sell my drugs with are dead! Man its such a waste!" As Matsukawa heard what the new comer said he raised his right eyebrow and asked "Woah! Woah! Hold up! You sell drugs?" and the new comer responded arrogantly "Yes I am, you got a problem on that?" then Matsukawa answered "Oh no no I am not! Its just that I wanna know are u Caliban?" then the new comer responded "This face you dont know you stinking idiot of course I'm Caliban! What the heck is your problem Mr. Thick Eyebrows?" Matsukawa answered the question once more in a laughing manner "Oh no Im just on a mission though." Matsukawa then placed his right hand on his lower pocket of his jacket when the new comer asked once more "Then what the f*ck is your mission?" Matsukawa replied for the last time in a soft and calm voice "You are my mission!" Then he shot the new comer and the man beside him and also shot the rest who are sitting near him who is just about to draw their guns. Before he leaves, he checked the guys who stood up's cards. "This motherf*cker's been cheating on me the whole time what a loser!" Then he drop the cards and kicked the guy's corpse and walked out the room. His next move planted bombs around the hideout itself and set each bomb in 15 minutes time before it explodes. He also set the fire alarm to allow the workers to get out of the warehouse as well. With the boss dead it was a sure that his mission is a complete success.

\--MEANWHILE IN AGENT DIAN--

Agent Dian and Astrolex has reached the floor for VIP's. The floor itself is for Astrolex only. the ground iself is filled with many bodyguards and camera's except his bedroom. "sorry if this looks crazy but I have a lot of bodyguards." Hanamaki replied in a determined manner "Nah I got used to it. My ex-boyfriend is like that to me at some point." But really Hanamaki never had a love life in his whole life. The two men went straight to the bedroom while talking and the man locked the door that no one can get in to disturb. "I want you to wear this." Astrolex showed a cloth which seems kinky and sexy at the same time. 5 minutes later Hanamaki went out of the changing room and he saw a lot of toys and props for pleasure around the room and Astrolex whispered "I want this to be one of your best nights! Let me make you feel the love you need!" In some point Hanamaki almost got irritated for thinking he looked like a slut but instead he smiled like he even loved what he is doing. He asked the man to turn around and as he turn around, Hanamaki got Astrolex t kneels as he hits the back part of his knees. Then he took something to cover Astrolex eyes. He tied both arms while he is kneeling and the man enjoys it. After that, Hanamaki took a stick and used it to tickle the man like giving him the pleasure he needs then Hanamaki asked the man "Did you want more?" and the man replied in an excited way "Yes! Give me the pleasure please!" then Hanamaki replied"Ok then I will give you your need but there is just one problem and I will tell you. You have been a bad boy right?" the man answered "Guess what I am that bad for you." Hanamaki then whispered "Oh so Im right you really have been bad!" The man then smiled so hard and is overjoyed. Then Hanamaki whispered in his ear "Bad thing I hate bad boys, well for someone like you who takes children that either sells them and uses them for sex!" then he continued whispering "People like you deserves to die!" as the man heard those words the smiles became fear and before he can even scream Hanamaki twisted the man's head killing him in a silent possible way. Hanamaki quickly changes back to his old clothes before the bodyguards even notice the silence. And as expected one of the bodyguards tried to enter the room but was unable. The bodyguard keeps asking a question if everything is fine but Hanamaki never responded and just changed back to his clothes. As he finishes changing he took out his grappling hook gun jumped out of the window and shoots the gun as he falls down holding his gun and peacefully lands on the very ground and right on the spot a ride is ready for him. "Thanks Sebastian!" he told the driver waiting for him. The bodyguards were able to break in their master's bedroom but as they see its only the corpse that is left and as one of the bodyguards looked at the window Hanamaki already rode making a trip back to the hotel where he stays. "So how was the party sir?" the old driver asked. Hanamaki answered "I would never go back there again its the worst." Deep inside he didnt like whatever the thing he has done just to accomplish his mission in 24 hours time. But one thing for sure he did accomplish his mission.

\--THE NEXT MORNING--

"Cup of coffee please less sugar." Matsukawa woke up in a bad mannered war after last night. Instead of a week off, all he had in mind is the person he killed from his mission task. "Ugh this sucks! I just hope they extend my week off into a month off." Matsukawa's phone rang later on "Well done agent!" Matsukawa got shocked and gained respects and confidence "Oh uhm! Thanks Mizoguchi-san!" then Mizoguchi replied "To be honest I wasn't giving you the mission but the problem is that we might lost track of the target if ever I let it pass another day thats why I gave it to you. Well I was planning to extend ur week off into a month off and--" Matsukawa interrupts Mizoguchi "Yes sir Thank You Thank You Thank You so much sir I will need it!" then Mizoguchi said his final words "Ok then good but remember always keep your identity a secret, Agent Hunt. You're my best agent and it will be a big loss if ever we lose you. Be careful out there and also have fun on your vacation. Make sure to bring me back some souvenirs though, oh well goodbye, Agent Hunt! Over and out!" Matsukawa answered back "Thanks sir." Matsukawa backed off a little. He might be happy that he has an extended off to work but he isn't happy at all. He feels like something is missing. Something like a motive, an inspiration, maybe a new part and side of him to be known. "Uhm an order of latte please! Iced and make the palm tree design thanks!" As Matsukawa heard those words by his left side two seats away, he never expected what he saw. A guy in light brown almost pink brown hair, short-cropped hair, and eyes slightly beady. 184.7 cm tall and has a buff body. A gorgeous person who made his heart flutter and beat fast. "Hmm cold latte huh?" he asked. "Well Philippines has a hot weather today so yeah I ordered iced latte whats it to you?" Matsukawa smiled when he heard the voice closer "Well lemme just say that Im a guy who got interested in someone like you." The other guy replied "Oh well I cant deny that too bad Im a guy and I have a thing like yours" then the other guy giggles and smirks but instead of being shocked Matsukawa smiled and told the other guy "Who says I wont like guys just because Im a guy? What if I say something about how good you look will you allow me to get your number and ask you to go out with me?" The other guy got surprised on how Matsukawa said his words. The other guy didn't think twice and decided to take the talk seriously "Ok then I guess I will take that then seriously." The other guy gave his calling card and took his iced latte as he rushes out of the coffee shop. "Wait!" Matsukawa shouted out to the guy as he rushes away with his latte. The other guys stopped "What now?" he asked and smiled. "You gave your calling card but it doesn't even have a name! Who are you beautiful?" The other guys smiled even brighter as he was called beautiful by Matsukawa and he answered "Me?" Matsukawa nodded in joy and showed teeth "My name. Hanamaki Takahiro. You can call me Hiro if you want!" Matsukawa juts down on the calling card as Hanamaki says his full name and the nickname he just shouted back. "Well lucky there aren't any customers yet or else...... other men will ask his name and number too."


	2. Oh! We Meet Again!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here comes Chapter 2

\--SOMEWHERE IN SPAIN--

Agent Hunt just finished doing his mission that Agency Head Mizoguchi assigned to him. It didn't take him long enough to kill five men at once at the same time while his eyes are covered. Agent Hunt has pure killing instincts and even with his eyes closed his ears could do the thing for him to sense. Also, he has strong smelling sense. He knows the move before it approaches him or takes him out.

This time the men he killed is a gang boss and its men. Although it took him a hard time, its still quite easy for him. After proclaiming mission accomplished, Matsukawa changed to normal civillian clothes in the room in the hotel he stays and later on went to a bar (which serves coffee as well) on the fifth floor. "One uhm----" He suddenly paused upon ordering. "Iced latte please" he remembered the handsome guy he saw 2 months ago on his break. "Do you have a latte here?" he asked the bartender. And the bartender responded and made his coffee. Then suddenly, two Spanish girls came in the bar tensed and took their friend away the place. The commotion kind of alarmed Matsukawa but he still went back to his drink until the police came in the place and is speaking in Spanish in a megaphone saying "Whoever is a tourist and is alone, come with us for interrogation." The announcement now really alarmed Matsukawa since his identity might get exposed upon the police's action. Some tourists came in the bar and took their loved ones with them to avoid necessary interrogations and one of the people who entered is a familiar face. Hanamaki Takahiro a.k.a. Agent Dion tried to hide from the police but was caught up. As the police entered the bar, Matsukawa stand up and is a pretending that he is a little confused on what is going on until he saw the handsome guy he just recently remembered and stared at each other for more than a second. They ceased the stare when the police asked Hanamaki if he is alone but Hanamaki got carried away when he saw Matsukawa and was unable to answer. Matsukawa on the other hand approached them and said "Yes! He isn't alone he is with me!" and the cop asked "And you are?" "I'm his boyfriend!" he responded with a smile on his face. The cop took the cake and Matsukawa held Hanamaki's right hand and took him to his place to hide and avoid the interrogation.

Agent Dion was actually in Spain for a reason. He was sent by their Agency Head Irihata for a special operation. Hanamaki was sent to assassinate a drug smuggler who was in search for more than 7 years. From a distant, he assembled his sniper and waited for the target. He shot the target as his target dropped his bag as he got home in his unit. The unit of the drug smuggler is the same hotel Matsukawa has booked into. Hanamaki then proceeded to the room of the man he killed to confiscate the drugs about to be sold. "Kindaichi! Tell Iwaizumi that I got the 5 briefcases of drugs about to be sold. I will send you the coordinates on where I hid it." He threw a cloaking device onto the briefcases so it won't be taken or seen. "You see it now? Its the blinking part on the map." Kindaichi replied "I'm not a nitwit Hanamaki-senpai!" and then he pouted. "The team will arrive there in not less than 18 minutes well done senpai." then Hanamaki responded proudly "Oh well you know me, I'm just an inch close to trigger the finger and baaaaaam your down! You got everything you need kiddo. Agent Dion over and out!" 

After leaving the place where he left the briefcases, he went back to the hotel. He was walking by the entrance when a lady is crazily talking to the counter that she found a dead body. Hanamaki got alarmed about it. He remembered that he closed the door when he went out of the room. The lady must be a close neighbor or one of smuggler's buyers. He didn't care much about it so he asked a security guard on where their coffee shop is. The guard answered that there is no coffee shop in the place but he can order coffee at the bar on the 5th floor. Hanamaki used an elevator to easily get to the 5th floor. Before he gets to go in the elevator, the police has arrived at the hotel. Before the police gets to ride the elevator with him, he pushed the close button so he won't be able to go with them. As he reached the 5th floor, he didn't expect that the police was quick and sincere on the job and asks every people especially if foreign and not a Spanish citizen that they will be ingerrogated. He quickly rushed to the bar but was caught up by two cops and then Matsukawa pops in and makes up a story in order to save Hanamaki and himself.

\--MATSUKAWA'S PLACE--

When both of them got into the room, both started to breathe easily again. "Im Issei!" Hanamaki is a little surprised that the man he is with talked to him. "Sorry for that act earlier! I don't know what to say in that one and got carried away." Hanamaki responded "No! Its ok! You are not the first one who did it anyways." Matsukawa got a little triggered inside and saying in his mind "Man what is he? Some gorgeous deity? How many straight guys did this guy seduced indirectly anyways?" Hanamaki got worried because Matsukawa isnt respond "Hey! Iiiiiiiii-seiiiiiii! You there?" Hanamaki smiled and waves his hand in front of Matsukawa's face to get back his conscious attention. "Uh yeah yeah I'm-I'm-I'm fine! You're just----" Hanamaki lift an eyebrow and asked "Still remember me with the pretty face huh?" Matsukawa giggled and responded "Why is it wrong to think you are pretty and I'm a guy who has fallen to a pretty guy like you?" Hanamaki answered "Well Im not saying its wrong. I'm since born single and -free today anyways." Matsukawa rushed in and asked in his face holding Hanamaki's hands and talks in tremble "Uh-uh-uhm-uh c-c-c-ca-ca-can I ask you out then?"then he made a face of begging to persuade Hanamaki but on the other side Hanamaki already thought of giving Matsukawa a shot to take him out "Mmmmmyeah sure!". Then Matsukawa gave him a card of a place "I will meet you here I will wait!" Hanamaki took the card which seems like a bar and resto. The two are talking and then someone knocked at the door. The police declared the place safe as they caught a lady with many suitcases of marijuana and opium to be sold. The cops also asked for forgiveness to the both of them for the trouble caused upon hotel investigation. Matsukawa closed the door and sighed deeply same with Hanamaki. "Finally its over! I guess I can go back now!" Matsukawa got curious "Wait you're not from this hotel?" Hanamaki answered "Well--- yeah! You see that hotel over there? Thats where I booked. Ok then I better go Marianna must be finished washing my clothes." Matsukawa asked again when Hanamaki wears his shades again and is about to leave as he opens the door "Wait! Is Marianna your girlfriend?" Hanamaki chuckled and said "Silly! She's my room's housekeeper. Ok then see you later------- handsome." Then Hanamaki lift down his shades a little and gave Matsukawa a wink.

\--7 HOURS LATER SAME DAY--

Hanamaki came to the place and have thoughts that he is late but then someone sneaked up and covered his eyes from behind. "Guess who gorgeous?" Matsukawa sneaked up and asked Hanamaki "There you are" Hanamaki replied "I was looking for you sorry I came late." "Don't worry I just came by now as well. I guess even time wants us to meet in perfect timing hmm?" Matsukawa said in a romantic matter. The two sat down on their place and Hanamaki is asked by Matsukawa "So what do you do in life anyways?" Hanamaki responded "Well I work in an office and do paperworks which isn'tstressing much anymore since I'm doing it for almost 6 years." The truth is, Hanamaki is actually working as an agent and was sent in Special Operation for more than 6 years already. His alias, Dion was derived from the goddess of hunt Diana. She is one of the best agents their agency has recruited. "How about you?" "Me? I'm working in a shipping crew.... more like an engineer but sometimes goes overseas as a sailor. I actually planned something else in life but I instead sticked to what I do best now and I'm happy with it." Matsukawa is actually not in plan to become an agent and is supposed to work as an actor but has done something the agency he is working on to recruit him on their side. Matsukawa is a skilled fighter and is capable of using weapons. Knife throw, combat awareness, gunslinger, action packed moves, he does a lot of it and can do it all over again. He also has fast reflexes and has a strong and keen sense. "Mmm not bad!" Hanamaki then called a waiter and ordered beer. The two went talking and talking and exchanged talks until they get a little carried out and the two exchanged words. "You're so beautiful you know that. I don't even know that of all the people in the world, I will fall for someone like you." Then Hanamaki replied "Well of all the guys who tried to court me you're the best so far." Matsukawa touched Hanamaki's right cheek and slowly approaching him Matsukawa kissed Hanamaki and Hanamaki kissed back. 

\--THE NEXT DAY--

Matsukawa and Hanamaki ended up sleeping together in Matsukawa's place. Both are only half naked and Hanamaki is still asleep. Matsukawa got up and washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then a call came "What's up Futakuchi?" The caller responded "This isn't Futakuchi anymore he was promoted he has moved up now this is Yaku Morisuke speaking." Matsukawa the replied "Oh is that so? Sorry about it then, welcome to the agency Agent-----?" "I have no alias yet sir not that ready yet for Special Operations." says Yaku. "Just call me Yaku sir.." "Ok then Yaku so whats this all about." "Sir Mizoguchi has assigned a new task for you and same for Futakuchi you two will be a pair in this mission. Are you up for the task Agent Hunt?" Before responding Matsukawa looked at his topless lover still sleeping and he responded. "Agent Hunt signing in and I will take this mission with Futakuchi. Send me the details on my profile and tell Futakuchi I will meet him up as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Im not really saying Hanamaki is super gay here. He is just seen pretty by guys and gets to court him but the guys doesnt pass the standards he is finding. Out of the chapter I was to write that he got dumped 3 times already by 3 girls with the reason of being courted by boys and thought of Makki as gay even when he is not. Oh well so much from my imagination. Hope u guys enjoyed the second chapter.


	3. Combat Awareness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsukawa has been assigned to another special operation and left Hanamaki at his place. On the other hand, Hanamaki is on a day off with his co-agent Iwaizumi and went out together with some friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the other agents .

\--BALI, INDONESIA--

"Of all the places to run, why the effin Bali Safari and Marine Park?" Agent Hunt got pissed on this fast runner they're hunting down. "I gotta say this guy took a lot of drugs to get this hyperactive in running." Says Futakuchi Kenji a.k.a. Agent Hunk who is starting to pant as he keeps running also. 

"Looks like he is running straight I got a clear shot of him." While saying those words, quickly Agent Hunt made a shot hitting the ankle part. "Aaaaaah!" screamed the culprit but still insist on giving up he still crawls. Agent Hunk made no remorse "Hunt give me a boost! Lets see if he can still crawl!" Hunt ran faster to move ahead and so is Hunk who build speed for a better view and accuracy in the air. As Hunt puts his right hand over the left he stopped in a position, feet apart to give Hunk a boost and in the air as he is about to fly, he did a back flip moving towards the culprits direction and threw some sharp pointy things that would immobilize the culprit. 

Every pointy thing hitting the clothes' corners making the culprit immobilized and unable to crawl. Futakuchi then stepped on the culprit's back as it tries to escape "Looks like you're pinned, Pineco Grahns!" Matsukawa then gave a confirmation "Agent Hunt to agency! Agent Hunt to agency! Mission accomplished, Pineco is captured! I repeat, Pineco is captured!" 

Yaku then updated the missions' list of Hunt and Hunk into accomplished status. "Well done Agents Hunt and Hunk. Be sure to hold and keep captive on the culprit. Strike team will be there in a short time." Matsukawa then dropped his phone while Futakuchi knocked out the culprit. 

The two agents then waited and while tying up Pineco they talked. "So speaking of culprit, who is the culprit who took your heart?" Matsukawa then replied in a pissed way "Would you please stop being an asshole? You've been badass enough today to be promoted by Mizoguchi." Futakuchi then responded in a loving like way "Oh me? Badass? Oh no its not that I mean---" then he touched Matsukawa's arm "You've gotten kinda soft you know that!" Matsukawa then got crazed out on being touched "Agh! Let go! And I didn't get soft, I'm just----you know-----?" Then Futakuchi made a malicious joke "So who did you fuck this time?" Matsukawa punched his partner on the shoulder but smirked after 

"Ow! Hey that hurt! You know I got shot there earlier you idiot!" "Good then! At least its twice the embarassment you gave me even if its just us two." But Matsukawa added "and also, nothing really happened to us. We just---- slept together...." Then Futakuchi started teasing again but is in pain "Oh so you did date someone?" "Yes but nothing happened like you think!" Matsukawa replied. "I mean we just met 2 months ago and then again yesterday and I guess if we are doing it last night, maybe it will be all so wrong so I didn't touch him. We just you know--- we drink and talked about stuff." Futakuchi made a guess "Ok let me guess 75% are lies and the rest is the truth?" Matsukawa answered "Nope! This time its 90% lies and 5% truth. I still got more things to tell thats the other percentage left." Futakuchi asked "Like what?" Matsukawa said happily "I wanna marry him!" Futakuchi then felt relieved "Oh ok thats nice---" and gets shocked "Hold up? HIM? A guy?" Matsukawa laughed a little "Why what's wrong with that?" Futakuchi got confused "You really serious?" Matsukawa then said yes. 

Futakuchi still insisting to believe kept asking a lot but then it always ends up with Matsukawa saying "Yes!"

\--MIYAGI, JAPAN-- 

"By the way these are my protégés, Inuoka Sou and his partner Konoha Akinori. They're still class one but they're at class 3 level they're good." Iwaizumi presented his protégés and met up with Hanamaki as they have their week off. "Guys this is our best agent his name is Agent Dion, the hunter!" Inuoka and Konoha are amazed and gladdened that they finally get to see Hanamaki in front of them. "Nice to meet you sir!" Both of them screamed incgreeting with the feeling of nervousness "We hope to get to work with you one day in good terms!" they added. Then Hanamaki asked the two newbies for a favor "Um is it ok if I ask you guys a favor. Don't worry its just easy." Hanamaki gave the two each a shopping list. "I want you to buy those things ok?" After that, Hanamaki gave them each a pocket money for them to be used in payment. While the newbies went out to do Hanamaki's bidding, Hanamaki and Iwaizumi has gone into an arcade and played. While both are playing a video game, they are talking about Hanamaki's day yesterday. "You seem pretty nice today!" iwaizumi talked in a louder voice since its noisy inside with the teenagers scrambling inside the place. "Waht did you say?" Hanamaki asked again and Iwaizumi responded "You don't seem to be in tantrums much what happened yesterday? When you accomplished your mission and I called you seem pissed. Like you lost a bet!" Hanamaki then answered "Oh that? I met someone! That someone! I like him! We had a date yesterday after the police finished investigating the shit of that drug smuggler!" Iwaizumi is a little shaken and replied in a confused way "Hold up? HIM? A guy? Are you gay, man?" Hanamaki responded jovially "I don't know too man but one thing I know is that he likes me at first sight! He treated me beer! And we slept together!" Iwaizumi so shocked he tend to speak soft "What the fuck is my friend thinking?" Hanamaki tend to hear what he said "Hey I heard that! Well everything seems like yesterday to me I mean as I woke up yesterday before I flew back to Japan, well----" \--FLASHBACK, YESTERDAY, SPAIN-- Hanamaki woke up alone and only wearing boxers. As he wipes his eyes and yawned again, he felt a little down because he remembered sleeping with some. He noticed that the someone he is thinking is gone. When he looked at his left, he saw a tray with a cup of milk and a saucer of toasted bread. It also has a note left beside it "If ever you see this it means that Im gone Im sorry if I left without saying goodbye. Im on an urgent business and I got up late Dont worry I didnt left you empty I milked a cow just to get that delicious milk for you And I also toasted you bread Stay happy and safe I enjoyed last night I hope I can see you again. \--BELOW THE NOTE-- "Flip the paper to the back part" \--BACK PART OF THE PAPER-- "I LOVE YOU" Hanamaki smiled so hard amd loved the note left by Matsukawa to him "You really like me huh Issei? Ok then!" Hanamaki took out his phone and texted Matsukawa's number. "I am free this week until Tuesday If ever you have a vacant time, Lets meet up. To be honest, I missed you as well and this kind of love, You're the first who made me feel this way Well then good luck and see you Iseei I LOVE YOU, TOO!" This is the message that made Matsukawa soft on his mission. \--FLASHBACK ENDS-- "Well thats sweet! I wonder when my hus--- I mean my wife would ever do that to me?" Iwaizumi said in a jealous manner. Hanamaki then said "I know! Maybe never cause you'ra bad boy! Hahahahahaha!" Hanamaki laughed continuous while shooting the monster on the video game they are playing. "Here we go final boss!" Iwaizumi added "No deaths, no grenades used, lets do this!" The teenagers who are watching them have their jaws dropped since nobody ever gets through level 5 of the game they are playing without losing a life. "My turn!" The two swapped shots to the monster as the other reloads. "Hanamaki done reloading then shoots again and took the monster down. The game announcer spoke "Mission Success! Congratulations! You finished all the Levels!" Iwaizumi said to his playmate "Oh well its not that bad!" "Not that bad? Dude our score is 3,567,009! You call that good? I rather play again with you and make it reach till 5,000,000!" replied Hanamaki. Then Iwaizumi shocked "You're kidding me? Look at the 2nd place! Its only a hundred thousand in score." And then the two kept arguing about some not so important stuff as the teenagers still haventheir jaws dropped for being amazed at the two players' score. "Yeah Im finished buying the groceries meet me at the fountain area on the center mall area." says Inuoka to Konoha who is pushing his cart to meet up and find their senpais. "Yeah! Yeah! Im almost there I just have to---" his words are interrupted as he saw a lady's owning being snatched "Hold up an old woman's purse is snatched Im on the case!" Inuoka got alarmed so he asked the tennagers who looked like nerds beside him "Um guys can you took a look at my stuff for a while I got a case to settle be right back! Dont lose sight of it, its my senpai's house materials!" He screamed his last sentence as he is running towards Konoha's direction. Inuoka is locating Konoha which appears to be going to the left wing of the mall. He used his beeper to alarm Iwaizumi that there is something happening. Konoha on the other hand brought out his slingshot. Aimed the snatcher but missed and hit a flower pot. "Stop right there!" He screamed as he made his 2nd shot and missed again this time hitting some guy who seems annoying and deserves to get a consequence of consciouness loss. The snatcher passed right through them and so is Konoha "Sorry about this guys---" Konoha still running but one of the people who is pissed at the unconscious man said "Dont be, lad! We are happy you knocked him out he is bullshit!" Konoha felt flattered for the thanks and he makes his 3rd shot. The snatcher is hit on behind his knees and tripped over. The snatcher still stood up and went inside a fast food chain. Konoha ran faster and as he gets inside the fast food chain, the snatcher already took a hostage for him to give up. Konoha didn't drop his slingshot but was put unconscious who seemed to be someone with the snatcher. The fast food itself is filled with 8 of the snatchers other members. Inuoka as he follows up saw Konoha on the floor and thought the scene is clean but the snatchers are still there waiting and took him down as well. "Damn it! I told them to tell me first! They must've been on it now I hope they're ok!" Iwaizumi ceased running for a while and noticed his beeper "The beeping went low! Damn it!" Hanamaki wondered why Iwaizumi got pissed "Why? What if its not beeping like the usual?" Iwaizumi answered "It means Team AkiInu is down!" \--BOXING GYM NEAR MIYAGI-- Yaku is sparring boxing with Matsukawa and Futakuchi is asking him more about Hanamaki while Tsukishima is just sitting down watching them and checking on some possible evidences on the next missions they might uphold. "Damn its good we have you here Yaku! Get pumped and punch I won't hold back and so SHOULD YOU!" Yaku gets backed out as Matsukawa released a strong punch but goes back on. "So when do you plan to meet again?" Futakuchi asked and Matsukawa answered "I don't know yet. He texted me. He said he is free this week. I can meet up with him." Then Futakuchi said "And this time you can also have sex with him and fuck him all around his hot body huh?" Then Matsukawa getting pissed off what Futakuchi said punched Yaku so hard that Yaku was moved back while in guarding position toes in air and shoes rubbed like broke tires on the road. "Sorry about that Yaku!" Yaku got scared a little since he is still a newbie in hand to hand combat but forgives Matsukawa as he is still covering his face with his fists. "Look! I'm not a pervert like you Futakuchi better back the fuck out you pervert. And also, why don't you find a boyfriend that would fuck you instead of teasing me huh?" Futakuchi then laughed "Hahaha! I don't plan shit man single for life this is!" Matsukawa said while panting "Then don't tease dude it ain't funny! Right hook!" Then Matsukawa stopped for a while as he felt tired punching. "Take a break Yaku we practice again later." "So here's the thing" Futakuchi speaking and explaining "All you know is that she has a work and is successful did you ask the salary cost she is getting? Is she rich? Is he using some chemicals to make himself look beautiful?" Then Matsukawa pulled down the cap Futakuchi is wearing and went out of the ring and kicked his ass cheeks with each of his legs and wipes out his sweat and takes off his upper shirt. \--MIYAGI SUPERMALL-- Hanamaki and Iwaizumi thought of something and knew that this would be a little trouble so they came up with a plan. The police are now around the fast food chain and the hostages are held captive inside the cashiers area. Hanamaki crossing over the police and went inside. "Hey stop" but Hanamaki kept going in. And he got to the middle and stopped. "You better stop moving pinky head or else you die!" Says the guy who snatched to purse who seems to be the leader of the group. Then Hanamaki looked at the guy. He told to himself in mind "3 in front of me now" and spoke "Just give me that purse back and we will be all fine! You can get out cleanly and like nothing happened." Then another of the group's members spoke "Like hell you wish BITCH!" He counted two on his left. "You better make all these shops give up their money first or else." He counted two on his right. In his mind he said "Hmm? 3,2,2, then they're seven huh?" Then Hanamaki clicks his index finger on his palm seven times. Hanamaki didn't know that there are two in guard of the back door fire exit and scouting. One of the guys wasnt paying attention much and napped while the other is scaring a cashier woman to death for asking the cash registers password. The lady is crying as she is pointed with a combat knife on her throat. Then someone called attention on the bad guy's back by finger pointing his back. As he looked all he heard is "Hey there tough guy!" Then he lost consciousness as he is puched on his face. Iwaizumi who got the guy unconscious then told the lady to keep quiet or the plan fails. The other guy who is sleeping wasn't seen by Iwaizumi. When the leader tried to touch Hanamaki, Hanamaki made his move he took the hand and bent it making the leader in pain, then one guy from the left tried to attack but he get to kick him away. As one from the right tried to approach his back, he turned around and got the arm twirled around the one he held's neck and the guy kicked their leader on the face instead of getting Hanamaki hit. The Hanamaki let go of the hand as someone used an arm to choke his neck but fails as Hanamaki forced himself to duck flipping the guy choking him upside down and falling on above their boss who was put down first. Then someone tried to attack him in front again then Hanamaki did a clothesline attack to put him down making 3 man down. Then did a bionic elbow on the next approaching guy making it 4 down. Then the last three came in charging together but tend to fail taking Hanamaki down as he did a capoeira dance move to get them separated. One of the cops gets to shoot the arm of the one nearest the fast food chain's entrance making it give up. While all those scenes are happening the cops can't make a move because they don't know how things would flow while a civillian is inside interrogating them but they didn't know is one big badass fighter. One of the bad guys shot on the arm and gave up as it sits down makes it 5 down. Then Hanamaki charged on to the guy who is straight ahead on him and gave him a knockout punch. The other guy left tried to run away and held one of the civillian children inside held captive and pointed a knife at her. The bad guy is walking slowly towards the kitchen going to the fire exit bu he doesn't know he bumped to Iwaizumi while walking backwards. As the bad guy looked back, Iwaizumi hit the bad guy's head part almost near the nose using his own head. And everything went as planned. "You ok there?" Hanamaki answered "Yeah I'm good!" Then the boss quietly stands up and as Iwaizumi sees him stand up he aimed the guy and hit him with a sleeping dart to put him unconscious. "You missed one idiot!" Hanamaki answered "Like heck I knew, he is the first to be taken down." Then the guy sleeping near the fire exit tried to stab Iwaizumi but the cop gets the shot to the arm and got Iwaizumi safe. Then the guy near the exit who was shot tried to tackle Hanamaki but the cop who shot him on his arm this time shot him near the knee part below "You guys just won't stop huh? Better accept your fates and get arrested." Hanamaki raising his knee when the guy almost got him didn't continue his next attack as the bad guy is taken down. "Thanks for that officer!" Hanamaki said but the cop insisted "No, Thank! You! If you didn't get to do this then those scumbags would've escaped again. Hi Im Oikawa Tooru and these are my men! Boys get them to jail coast is clear." Iwaizumi approached Hanamaki while he is looking down checking his fists "By the way officer there are two more criminals insiiii----" when he saw the officer he gets silenced. "Dude I just hope your wife doesn't know about this." says Hanamaki. Then Oikawa said in loud voice "Yeah! I would make! SURE! THAT YOUR WIFE! WON'T! KNOW! SIR!" Then the cop called his other men to get the other two criminals out. As Hanamaki and Iwaizumi are done talking they woke up their kouhais. "Hue! Good thing you guys weren't killed. At least I'm relieved." Hanamaki then asked Iwaizumi "Uhm dude why is that cop looking like very angry at you?" Iwaizumi responded in a nervous way "Uh--uhm---I----I don't know? I don't even know him to be honest." Then Hanamaki said "Yeah for someone who doesn't know him you get all red like apple skin. Ok lets go now or the agency would get to know we handled things here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah here are more characters but sorry if they dont took much action. Some attacks i dont k kw how to call and also, the final move Hanamaki originally did on the 6th bad guy he is pinning down is like the attack Black Widow did in the Avengers intro where she like used her legs and spin taking the guy down before he put the boss down.
> 
> Oh well I just hope u got the scenes and understand it.. u can google it but sad to say i only took few moves since i dont write much ahehe


	4. Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you take this off? I cant reach it.

"Whatever happens I will reject the missions you will assign to me but don't let boss know please! Cover me Futakuchi, okay?" Agent Hunt was about to escape and take a break from work. "I got your back. Just tell me if ever you guys made out okay?" Agent Hunk teased Matsukawa before he leaves. "Yaku, give me info in case something goes wrong also tell Tsukishima a.k.a. Agent Luna to assist Futakuchi just in case ok?" Matsukawa's final message before he leaves. 

\--MIYAGI, JAPAN-- 

\--AMUSEMENT PARK--

Hanamaki is doing archery in the morning today and he is having his last 4 shots before it ends. Hanamaki shoots the arrows fast. Every arrow approaching each target is a bullseye. The opponent is even shocked on what he saw. "Ugh! So easy. Thanks for the game I had fun". Hanamaki chose his prize as he gets to win. "Hmm? That huge teddy bear looks fluffy, can I take that?" Hanamaki walks away after the owner gave him what he wanted and his opponent without prize at hand. Someone behind is following him. He looked back and saw a little girl. The little girl look sad and wanted the huge teddy bear he won. "Hmm? You want this?" Hanamaki asked. The little girl responded and said yes. The girl is a little stammered but in the end, Hanamaki gave the huge teddy bear to the little girl.

As the little girl said her thanks, Hanamaki says goodbye as he walks away waving. "Thanks Mr. Handsome!" The little girl was walking away quietly happy with her teddy bear then someone approached her. "Uhm, little kid? Can I ask you a favor?" says the man. The man gave the kid a rose and told the kid to chase the man, give it to him and and drag him here. The little girl followed the man on what he said when she was given a lollipop. 

The girl returned to Hanamaki and do as what she is instructed. "Mr. Handsome! Someone gives you this." The little girl holds Hanamaki's hand as she runs back. Hanamaki looked left and right as he was dragged there. It was no one. He saw no one. When he looked back the little girl is gone. Then someone covered his eyes. "Guess who handsome?" The man who asked the girl is Matsukawa Issei. Hanamaki smiled as he heard who it is. "You really asked that little girl huh?" Hanamaki asked as he unfolds the hands on his eyes. Matsukawa responded happily "Well I saw you gave that teddy bear as I get here so...." Hanamaki asked back while they started walking "So you just got here? I thought you'd be here earlier though. Just like how it is. I'm the one who approaches you." Both of them chuckled as Hanamaki finished his lines. 

A house invited the two while they're walking. "Sir, sir! Good morning please try my shooting range" Hanamaki got a little interested and dragged Matsukawa towards the house. "Come on lets try this. The one who gets the most shots gets free meals." Matsukawa responded "I'm in then" he smirked. 

Both of them grabbed one pellet gun. The pellet gun's figure is a handgun. "Ready! Set! Go!" The 30 second time runs as both of them started shooting. The time ended. "Wow! In just 30 seconds, you got more than 100 targets shot!" the person-in-charge is amazed "Here's your prizes you both deserve it." The owner gave them both stuufed teddy bears both. With the same figure and holding a heart in blue t-shirts. Hanamaki felt unfair in some way. "Uhm sir? Can I have an exchange for this?" The owner asked why and Hanamaki responded "Can I have the one with the red shirt instead?" The owner got confused for the red shirted ones is for girls "Well... its.. um. You see my friend here is..... He is my swain suitor and lover." The owner is amazed on how Hanamaki is confident enough to say the words. The owner accepted the request and did the exchange request. "Well good luck on you too. Make sure you guys love each other." 

Hanamaki is happy as he and Matsukawa both left the place. "Swain? Suitor? Really? You could've just told them I'm your hot boyfriend." Matsukawa tells Hanamaki cutely as he looks into his eyes. Hanamaki answered "Nah! You need to do better before I call you that. Also, you hadn't even court me yet so... and I don't wanna lie." Hanamaki smirks onto Matsukawa and Matsukawa who is amazed at Hanamaki's answer does the same. 

Later, they heard saw another attracting activity and Hanamaki is so interested. "In need of 2 more contestants people and the prize is 5 boxes of newly cooked cream puffs." Hanamaki then rushes to the place and Matsukawa followed him as he was left behind. "Me! Sign me the fuck up! I will win those cream puffs!" Hanamaki said in an excited manner. "Also me too!" Hanamaki looks back and sees Matsukawa join in too and sign up. "You got to be kidding me?" Matsukawa responded "Yep! I will join as well since they needed two." Matsukawa smirked and went to his spot. 

The owner speaks his mechanics "Each of the players are holding 50 hoops. The player with the most hoops scored on the bottle" Matsukawa looked at Hanamaki and winked "wins this game" Hanamaki got a little tensed and blushed as he looks back to his front "On your mark! Get set! Go!" Each of the players does their best to score while Matsukawa and Hanamaki rapidly throws their hoops and nothing misses. Hanamaki as he kept throwing hoops remembered the wink and got distracted and one hoop didnt get to shoot in the bottle. 

The game ended with Matsukawa as the winner. "Claim your prize winner!" Matsukawa approaches the owner of the place as he gets his prize "Wow sir no flaw on them throws huh? Congratulations here's your cream puffs sir." Matsukawa took his prize as he says thanks. He came back to Hanamaki and showed the boxes of newly cooked cream puffs. "Can I have the puffs?" He asked. Matsukawa tricking in giving the boxes took them back when Hanamaki is about to get it. "Kiss me then!" Matsukawa requested. Hanamaki then a little upset smiled back and said "No! I won't do it! I rather buy one myself." Matsukawa then made a teasing face and said in a teasing voice "Oh! Ok then go buy one at least I can feast on these 5 boxes of puffs." Matsukawa's tease worked and Hanamaki looked back. As Matsukawa opens a box, he ate a piece of cream puff and on his first chew Hanamaki came close to him and kissed him with an open mouth. As they kissed Hanamaki stole half of the the cream puff that was chewed once by Matsukawa using his tongue and teeth and ate it. Matsukawa shocked he said "Hey thats the other half. You kissed me just to take it? There's more puffs here!" Matsukawa is like a crazy guy who is talking and laughing at the same time on what Hanamaki did just to stole something inside his mouth. 

Both sat on the bench as they ate the cream puffs won earlier. "Really? What made you miss one shot Hiro? Matsukawa asked. Hanamaki responded "Your beauty! You're too dashing that I can't concentrate much you know." Deep inside Matsukawa feels that he now has Hanamaki fallen onto him which is good to hear and wonderful to be heard. Matsukawa then smiled so bright as he hears the words "Dashing? Really? That's all?" Hanamaki then answered "Shut up! You know you're everything!" Matsukawa then asked again "You're or your? Or better, your my?" Hanamaki blushed and stood up. 

"Ah! Nevermind! Lets just go now." Hanamaki hasn't noticed that he was holding Matsukawa's hand when he stood up and said it."You are like pissed at what I said but why are you holding my hand?" Hanamaki is shocked, blushing and got stunned on his place and hasn't let go of the hand yet. Matsukawa then stood up still holding his hand and took the other boxes left not eaten yet. "Lets go then. Holding hands while walking okay?" Hanamaki who felt losing hasn't done anything and just went walking with Matsukawa embarassed. 

\--EVENING--

It has been a long day and Hanamaki looks tired. The two are walking together and Hanamaki is still holding hands with Matsukawa as they walk together. Hanamaki is getting tired as he naps on Matsukawa's shoulder as they are walking. "Look you can't keep up tonight. Just stay at my place for today." Hanamaki answered "Ok fine I will stay at your place for a while. I really need to get some rest now." 

Matsukawa and Hanamaki are just near Matsukawa's place. The place Matsukawa's in is an apartment unit that can fit 3 persons inside. It is on the 2nd floor on the left side in the end of the place. Matsukawa then decided to carry Hanamaki behind his back as he went upstairs. He opens the door with his keys and dropped Hanamaki on his bed gently. Tired of carrying Hanamaki he sat on the chair close to his bed and rest. "If ever you want to change I got some clothes there that can fit you." 

Matsukawa spoke exhausted, decided to change his clothes and took off his t-shirt. Hanamaki sat on the bed and took off his shoes. "Uhm? Can I---" Hanamaki stammered and Matsukawa looked into his back. "Uhm? I can't........ reach my back. Can you take off my t-shirt and pants for me?" Matsukawa who isn't done changing his upper clothing came fast to Hanamaki and took off his pants first leaving only his boxers. He hanged the pants and took off next Hanamaki's t-shirt. Hanamaki so tired, he fell on Matsukawa as he raised his hands and his shirt removed they fell on the floor making contact to each others skin and shirtless. Matsukawa who fell first and hurt looked up and looked on Hanamaki's face. Hanamaki looking back made no hesitations. 

He kissed Matsukawa and Matsukawa kissed back. Matsukawa wanting Hanamaki's touch held his hair going down to his back as he lied back down on the floor while kissing Hanamaki. He keeps getting low in touch until he touched Hanamaki's ass. "No! Not now. This isn't the time Issei." Hanamaki said in an angelic voice. Matsukawa on the other hand stopped touching Hanamaki but both aren't standing up yet as Hanamaki doesn't wanted to yet. "No don't. I...I.. want to feel you. I want to hear your heartbeat like now. I know! Its embarassing but Issei! I-I-I love you! And for now I wanted to feel you around me. Please?" Matsukawa gave a response as he smiled "You know we can do cuddles on the bed right? Also, I'm not done changing yet so... can I?" Hanamaki then smirked and said "I won't let go! Carry me to bed!" Matsukawa has no choice so he confidently carries Hanamaki while being hugged and both have skin contact on their upper bodies onto each other. He dropped Hanamaki gently on his bed again and takes off his pants only with his boxers left. He was to wear an upper shirt but changed his mind. He looks onto Hanamaki shirtless and sweating. "He is so beatiful even on his body. No wonder I am attracted." Matsukawa sleep on Hanamaki's side and called it a night.

\--1 YEAR LATER--

\--AGENCY UNKNOWN IN TOKYO--

A guy with looks of an undercut with spiky blond hair and a tiny tuft of hair that falls over his forehead. He has almond colored eyes and short eyebrows the same color as his hair. Both of his ears and tongue are pierced. He is wearing black studs on his ears and a silver stud on his tongue. He also has a very athletic build. "Yes boss you called me?" The guy was called upon by his boss and was given an envelope. "What's this sir my new mission?" The boss spoke "Terushima. You're mission, is to take out the two of them. One of them is ours but since he did something, I guess its good to take out the bias." Terushima then asked "How much are you going to pay me?"

**Author's Note:**

> About the Agent aliases well I kinda named them to my two dear friends' name 
> 
>  
> 
> How's the first chapter u r free to leave comments and dont forget to leave Kudos tnx y'all ^_^


End file.
